Smalltown Girl
by bexyrogers41
Summary: Two years ago, i'd walked away. Two years ago, i made a vow and promise never to return. So why the hell am I back here, most of all searching for a damn vamp, the very same creature responsible for the deaths of the only family i had?. And most of all, why am i falling for a man I can never have, a man who isn't human?.
1. The Message

_Two years ago_.

 _I'm angry. I'm feeling a shit load of emotions right now, but if i could sort them into a pile, the strongest I'm feeling at the top, anger would be the one on top of all the others._

 _I suppose betrayed would be the closest i'm feeling to angry, making me unsure if i want to break down and sob my guts out or grab the nearest breakable thing and hurl it against the nearest wall. She knew. Hell, i think every person in this godforsaken town knows how i feel about vampers, only the closest to me knowing the real reason why i feel this way about them. She knew and yet it almost feels like she doesn't give a fuck._

 _I swallow and force down the sob i can feel rearing its ugly head, my eyes fluttering closed, balling my fists up, digging my blue painted nails into my palms. I should never have come here, that thought making me sigh heavily, my eyes opening staring down at the bag laid out on my bed which is about half full. The sooner I get everything in this bag, the sooner I can leave._

 _"Mags?. What...what are you doin'?."_

 _I bite my tongue, not wanting to speak to her, knowing that if I opened my mouth then I'd only end up saying something I regret, not looking at her, moving back to the wardrobe, grabbing the last few things I have hanging up, yanking them off their hangers then carrying them over to my bag, folding them quickly then throwing them in before heading into the bathroom, knowing full well she was still stood there._

 _"Are...are you leaving?. Why are you leaving?._ "

 _I shake my head, unable to believe her nerve, throwing the few bottles i have on the sink along with my toothbrush into my small toilet bag, walking back into the bedroom finding Sookie is sat on the bed stopping in the middle of the doorway, our eyes automatically locking._

 _"What did you just say?," she asked, clearly having heard me mutter under my breath somehow._

 _"Well, clearly you heard me, princess. So why don't you fuck off and let me finish so i can get out of here," I said angrily, storming over to my bag, throwing the smaller one in then zipping it up._

 _"Don't leave, not like this. I...i don't understand."_

 _"No, YOU don't understand. Sookie...you know how i feel, okay?. You...you know full well what happened to my parents, to...to Paul. You know...knew and you didn't care."_

 _"Mags, you don't get it. He's...different. He's not like the others."_

 _"Oh, cut the crap, Sook. He's a vampire, a bloodsucker, a killer. He's no different from the one who killed my family and left their bodies in pieces like a damn jigsaw puzzle. I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna stick around and watch him leave you like that fucker left my family. I'm...i'm sorry."_

 _I finally feel myself break and shatter, yanking my bag off the bed, running downstairs and out of the front door, moving to my car, opening the trunk, throwing the bag in then jumping in behind the wheel, starting the engine._

 _I don't make it very far before my tears make it near impossible to drive, pulling the car over to the side of the road, burying my face in my hands, sobbing harder, knowing i'd just walked away from the people I've come to look upon as my second family. And i can never_ return.

Present Day. 

I cannot believe i'm doing this yet again, running away, leaving everything behind me, the place I'd called home for the past two years. After leaving Bon Temps, moving to New Orleans, I'd made a vow to stay there, most of all never to return to that backwoods town in Louisiana.

I should just ignore that damn voicemail, delete it, pretend i never heard it in the first place. Whatever trouble Sookie and her stupid bloodsucking boyfriend have gotten themselves into should have nothing to do with me. But why am i feeling like a total bitch for even thinking that?. She's still my friend and i can't find it in me to just delete that message.

"Stupid bloodsuckers," I muttered under my breath, slamming my hand against the wheel of my Plymouth Fury, automatically feeling bad for doing so, the motor having been my pride and joy for the best part of a decade, having fallen in love with it on first sight thanks to the horror movie Christine.

I let out a yawn, my fingers rubbing my eyes, feeling like I've been driving for a week instead of a few hours. And I still have a few hours driving left until I arrive back in Bon Temps. My slightly weary eyes land on what looks like a bar a little way down the road I'm currently driving on, feeling the sudden need for some liquid courage and possibly a room for the night, knowing full well I'd never reach Bon Temps on practically zero sleep.

I pull my car over to the opposite side of the road, killing the engine then getting out, shutting the door and locking it, my fingers brushing back some of my blue and green locks that have ended up in my eyes. From the outside, the bar looks pretty rundown, nothing like the bars in the French Quarter in New Orleans or like Merlotte's back home. But right now, i really couldn't care less needing a good few shots of whisky in my belly, walking across the road and walking inside, never imagining that I'd remember this one night as the most important night of my life.


	2. Dangerous territory

_Sorry about such a late update. This story will be primarily set in season three of the show, but I am thinking about possibly doing a sequel which will be set in season four depending on the reception I receive from this one._

Walking into this bar was a mistake, something that had hit me the moment I pushed the front door open, the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke being the first things that had took me off guard. But that wasn't what had made me instantly wary, made me automatically want to back away, leave this place, pretend I'd never laid eyes on it in the first place.

Underneath those almost overwhelming aromas, I had smelled...something else, something I know all too well to not be human. Throughout my entire life, I'd had this, I guess you could call it, ability to sense people who weren't human. And it wasn't just vampires I could sense. My mother always called it my sixth sense, something she had herself which was passed down by her mother and her mother before her.

She could never really explain why we had this 'gift', even more so given that we were completely one hundred percent human. Supernatural creatures to me gave off this smell or aroma, almost like flowers or vegetation. Vampires smelled of a combination of mint and liquorice, something that I'd discovered the first time one had tried to attack me when I was 16. Werewolves on the other hand, they'd smelled of pine and the woods. Even though I'd been fortunate not to run into any weres, they made me more nervous then vampires.

Ever since vampires had announced themselves to the entire world, I'd felt slightly less scared of them. Some of them had taken to what they call mainstreaming, trying to adjust and live amongst the regular human folk, living on that synthetic Japanese stuff called Tru blood. And I was perfectly happy to live in a world with inhuman creatures even after one had tried to feed on me in the past.

All that had changed three years ago, the day I'd lost my entire family to the very creatures I'd sworn to accept living in this world. I still suffer from the nightmares almost everynight, myself standing amongst the torn, ripped bodies of my mom, my dad and my brother. But the one thing I remember above anything else is that cloaked figure standing in the broken down doorway of our house. I never saw his face, never heard him speak and yet I knew without a doubt that he was a vampire.

Why he let me live is something I ask myself every damn day. Why kill my family only to let me go? .That had tortured me everyday for the past three years, had haunted me even more deeply then all those nightmares. And every single day, my guilt hadn't gone away, had only gotten stronger. I blamed myself even though it's wrong, that I shouldn't feel anything anymore, not after I let them go all those years ago.

I...I have to get out of here, that thought rushing to the front of my brain, that scent quickly overpowering me, my hand reaching for the door slowly. I shouldn't be in here, should have known instantly even from outside that this was a supe bar, in particular a werewolf bar.

But I let my hand go knowing there was no way I'd be able to walk out of here unnoticed, feeling about a dozen pair of eyes on me making me swallow hard. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my trembling body a little, not wanting to draw even more attention to myself, starting to walk through the bar, still feeling more then one pair of eyes on me.

As strange as it sounds, Lou Pine's reminds me of Merlotte's in a way, the place being quite packed, it being a Friday night. And it makes me realise I missed that bar back in Bon Temps more then I first thought. It was the first place I'd ended up going into when I'd moved there, still suffering from psychological wounds because of my family's murders.

Sam had been the first person in what felt like a million years that I could really talk to though it had taken nearly a week til I'd told him about the murders. Even though he wasn't human, I knew the moment we'd started talking that I could trust him and he'd become my best friend after a couple of days. The only other person I'd ended up trusting more or less the moment we'd met was Lafayette, the cook making it very, very easy to let in thanks to his big smile and even bigger heart.

Sookie and Tara were a little harder to trust and let in, but they'd both become good friends by the third week living there. Sook had even offered me a roof over my head until I managed to find a place of my own. Which was why it had hurt so much, her becoming involved with a vampire, her knowing that one had ruined my life.

I let out a heavy sigh, remembering that fight we'd had before I'd fled that town. Believe me, I'd felt guilty every day since I'd left, part of me wishing I hadn't left so fast. That guilt had only increased the moment I'd gotten that message from her telling me what had happened to her gran. I'd wanted to move back there the second I'd heard, comfort her, knowing all too well the pain of losing family, more so being the one to find them. How she managed to stay living in that house is beyond me.

Most of all, I wanted to say goodbye, Adele Stackhouse being almost family to me, like a second mother. And even though it wasn't a vampire responsible for her death, I still blamed them, blamed them for the other murders. One of the first things I'll do when I get back is visit her grave, say goodbye to her properly.

I feel my fear levels heighten every second I'm stood in this place, my hands finding anything to do in order to stop them shaking, finally ending up at the bar, finding an empty stool sitting down on it, catching the eyes of the bartender, the way he looks at me making me more nervous.

I feel like I'm being hunted, that thought leading me to get up off the stool, my mind screaming at me to get out of here before something really bad happens. And I feel my arm get grabbed pretty roughly making me turn around fast, my free arm rushing up, acting on instinct, my hand going for the face of whoever grabbed me, getting stopped by their hand.

"Now, what are you doing in here, little lamb?."

"Let...let go of me," I whimpered, struggling, feeling his grip tighten on me, his cold grey eyes running over me slowly, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Now why would I want to do that?. You're new. And you definitely ain't one of us. So...what's a human doing in a were bar, huh?."

"I said let go."

"We could have some fun, you and I. It's been a while since I've fucked a human."

"No...NO!," I cried, feeling him tighten his grip on me even more, starting to drag me through the bar, my strength being no match for his own, forcing me to go with him, ending up in some room at the back of the place.

I get thrown into the wall hard making me yelp hitting the back of my head, making me see stars, my hand automatically going to the back, feeling wetness, quite obviously my own blood, feeling a little dizzy. I try to push myself off the wall, getting stopped by his hand on my throat.

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," he growled, moving his face towards mine.

I manage to move my hand in time, slapping him round the cheek making no effect on him, my head getting slammed against the wall making me scream, his hand moving to cover my mouth.

"Guess it's the hard way then. Can't say I'm not gonna enjoy this, little lamb."

"Hey!. Let the lady go, Tyler."

"Stay the hell out of this, Herveaux. She's a human, she shouldn't be in here."

"I don't care. Let her go."

"But she's so cute. At least let me have some fun before I have to throw her out."

I feel his grip loosen on me, collapsing to the floor, everything starting to fade a little just about making out two figures scuffling, hearing what sound like punches, one falling to the floor. I move my fingers to my eyes, rubbing them then moving them to my forehead. I automatically shrink away feeling hands on my face, my vision a little blurry, letting out a whimper.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. Are you hurt?."

"My...my h...head," I mumbled, closing my eyes, feeling a hand move to the back of my head, letting out a cry, pain exploding through me, feeling nauseous.

"Fuck, you're bleeding. Come on, I'm getting you out of here."

"NO!. Don't...don't hurt me."

"I swear to you I'm not gonna hurt you. Open those eyes, come on. You need to stay awake."

I force my eyes open even though it hurts to do so, my vision clearing a little, getting met with a pair of gentle chocolate brown eyes. I can't explain it, but I feel like I can trust him. And I feel almost as if I've known him my whole life, that feeling making me frown a little.

"I'm gonna pick you up, okay?. Don't worry, I know another way out of here."

I just nod, wincing a little, my head feeling like it's on fire, feeling his arms move underneath me, scooping me up easily, like I weigh nothing, my head automatically flopping on his chest, feeling him begin to carry me.

I don't even realise I'm lying down until I feel the softness underneath me, not even realising I'd passed out, finding I'm in a bed in what's obviously his apartment. And even though I'd hit my head pretty badly, I don't feel any after effects besides a dull ache. I slowly sit up, my fingers brushing some of my locks back that have ended up in my face, turning to look at the windows seeing it's still dark outside meaning I hadn't been out very long.

Then my eyes move to the corner of the room, feeling my heart automatically beat quicker, seeing the body in what looks like some sort of chair, looking to be out cold, fast asleep. This man saved my life and I don't even know his name or anything about him.

Who is he?. And why do I feel this uncontrollable yank and pull towards him?.


	3. Walking a tightrope

_Warning: This chapter will be pretty NSFW. Obviously as Mags is my own original character there will be some changes to how things go in the show. I am thinking about removing the whole storyline involving Sam finding his real parents cause I never really liked it much._

 _Brookeworm3_ _: Thanks!!. It will make things kind of...tense between Mags and Sookie. But it's Mags encounters with Debbie that will be really interesting!!._

I still feel it, this unexplainable pull towards him unable to simply ignore it no matter how hard I try. I need to leave now, get out of here, just jump into my car, hit the gas and never look back, try and attempt to pretend that what happened tonight had been some weird, crazy dream.

So why am I moving closer towards him rather then away?. The last thing I should be doing is getting closer to him, a tiny part of me still wary of him and his exact reasons for helping me. I tilt my head slightly, my eyes running over his face, only now being able to look at him properly, his eyes being the only thing I remember seeing before passing out.

He's unbelievably handsome, probably the best looking man I've ever seen. I don't normally like men with any facial hair, but this man can definitely sport it perfectly. He's also probably the biggest man I've seen in a long time, looking to be about 6'4 maybe even taller not really able to tell from him laid out in that chair.

Suddenly, his eyes open making me jump a little. And I feel myself automatically backing away, the back of my legs hitting the foot of the bed making me grunt loudly, falling back onto the mattress on my bottom watching him get up out of the chair.

"It's okay. I already promised you I'm not gonna hurt you. How are you feelin'?."

"I'm...I'm all right. Head throbs a bit, but there's no more bleeding. T...thanks for, you know...saving me," I smiled weakly getting back up, him moving a little closer to me.

"You're welcome. So what exactly were you doing in that place. You know it was a were bar, right?."

"Honestly?. Not...not at first. It's...it's hard to explain."

"Try me. You can trust me, y'know?," he smiled softly moving up next to me, sitting down on the foot of the bed making me sit back down next to him.

"Trust you?. I don't even know your name."

"Alcide. Alcide Herveaux. You gonna tell me your name?."

"Margaret Lennox. My friends all call me Mags. Or Meggie."

"Nice to meet you," he smiled, moving his hand to mine, the heat of his touch becoming instantly overpowering making me start to tremble.

I can't explain it, his touch feeling unlike any I've ever felt before my entire life. And it wasn't as if I'm a stranger amongst the opposite sex even though I'd had what you could call a pretty pathetic love life. Believe me, I'm no virgin, having had a good few lovers. But feeling Alcide touch me even though it's a simple touch of the hand is making me feel like a virgin.

I go to move my hand away only to feel him pull it back towards him, feeling his fingers slowly thread through my own making me frown a little. Surely he can't be experiencing the same feelings?. I feel my eyes slowly close, his thumb making a slow, gentle circle on the back of my hand, those feelings coursing through me growing stronger and stronger.

The touch of his other hand on my cheek makes me open my eyes finding he's moved closer to me. And he looks just as confused as I'm feeling, that hand falling off my cheek making me automatically miss its warmth, a heavy sigh coming out of me.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I...I should go," I mumbled, yanking my hand out of his own, getting up off the bed, moving towards the door fast, my hand pushing the handle down roughly, pulling it open.

It gets slammed shut making me jump a little, his hands slamming up against the wood, trapping me in a cage of his arms, making me shudder. Then I feel his face move to my neck, his nose brushing my skin, inhaling, his lips following, moving up to my ear.

"Who are you?. What...are you?. You...you smell different. I can't explain it, why I feel so...drawn towards you. All I know is that you smell divine, like flowers in a rainstorm. And I know you feel it as well."

I close my eyes, opening them a few seconds later, turning around slowly to face him, my grey eyes locking with his dark, intense brown ones, our noses brushing against one another, my lips an inch away from his, his arms still keeping me trapped against the bedroom door.

He moves that last little inch, his mouth slamming up against my own, muffling my groan. And I return his kiss with vigour, my arms moving around his waist. His arms finally drop from the door, freeing me, moving around me, the kiss growing in intensity fast, his tongue dueling with my own. I get lifted up off the floor, my legs wrapping around him, our mouths still joined, not wanting them to break apart even though I was running low on oxygen.

I end up on his lap, him having moved so he's sat on the edge of the bed, my hips moving on top of him, feeling how hard he was already, feeling my panties got soaked already feeling more then ready to have him inside me. I let out a loud gasp, his mouth moving to my neck, kissing down it slowly, his hands moving to the buttons of my shirt, popping them slowly, a little too slowly for my liking leading me to knock his hands away making him stop, looking at me.

I grab my shirt with my own hands, yanking it roughly, ripping it then pulling it off, throwing it to the floor, leaving me in my pale blue bra, watching his eyes run over me slowly, impossible not to see the hunger in his eyes.

"You're beautiful," he said softly, his fingers moving to the straps of my bra slipping them off my shoulders then pushing the bra down off my breasts, freeing them.

I throw my head back, my eyes fluttering closed, feeling his mouth move over my breast, his hand moving to my free one, his thumb rubbing my nipple, his tongue doing the same to my other one, my hands moving into his dark, wavy locks, my fingers tugging on them, hearing him grunt.

I let out a yelp ending up thrown onto the bed on my back, watching him move over me, his mouth moving back to my own, his hands moving to my pants, his fingers popping the button then pulling the zip down. They get yanked down pretty roughly then freed from my legs, one hand then moving fast to my pussy, his thumb finding and rubbing my clit through my panties slowly making me moan loudly.

"Al...Alcide. Please," I begged, bucking my hips up, my hand moving down to cover his own then grabbing it, moving it up and into my knickers, pleading with him to touch me properly without any barriers between us.

"Jeese, you're soaking, sweetheart. What do you want, huh?. You gotta tell me," he said lowly, his finger running along my slit slowly.

"I...I need to feel you inside me."

He smirks, his finger slipping up inside me, moving it slowly, his thumb rubbing my clit, his other hand yanking my panties down off me, pushing a second finger into join the first, pumping them faster. I feel my release come upon me within what feels like seconds, crying out, my orgasm making me almost see stars, breathing heavily, feeling him pull his fingers out of me, my eyes fluttering closed.

When I open them again, I find him getting rid of his own clothes dropping them onto the floor. And I lose my breath all over again, his body absolutely perfectly formed, muscly, but not too OTT like some men I've seen. Then my eyes fall down to between his legs, swallowing hard, finding he's very big, bigger then any man I've been with making me feel a little scared.

"Look...we can stop, y'know. I'm not gonna force you into anything you don't feel comfortable with."

"No, please...please don't stop. I want you, Alcide."

"Do we need to use anything?," he asked moving back onto the bed, moving over me, his eyes locking with my own.

"No, I'm clean."

He just nods, moving his lips to mine kissing me softly, his hand wrapping around his cock, pumping it a few times then guiding it inside me. Even though I'm still more then ready for him even after that first orgasm, it still hurts a little, him being even bigger then I thought, making me wince.

"Are you okay?."

"Yeah, just...just give me a minute or so."

I move my legs so they're wrapped around his waist, my hands trailing down his back slowly then ending up on his ass. I nod letting him know it was okay for him to start moving, his hands grabbing my legs lifting them higher up his back, beginning to thrust his hips.

"S...shit. Fuck...fuck," I cried out, my nails digging into his bottom, my own hips moving with him.

"Fuck, darlin', you feel so...good," he grunted, his thrusts growing in intensity and speed, one of his hands raising my leg up onto his shoulder, angling me so he can go in deeper, his other hand moving up to my breast, cupping it, his thumb rubbing my nipple.

"I'm...I'm gonna cum."

"Not...not yet. I need to watch you ride me," he growled, pulling out of me then flipping us over so I'm on top of him, thrusting back up inside me roughly making me cry out.

And even though I've never been especially comfortable about being on top in the past, I find myself taking complete control, rocking and thrusting my hips on top of him, feeling perilously close to release, my hands finding his own, our fingers locking then slamming them down into the pillow, my face hovering over his own, my mouth caving into his, kissing him roughly.

I break the kiss, moving back into an upright position, my hands breaking apart from his own, my hand dropping down, finding my clit, rubbing it, crying out feeling myself tighten around him then explode, screaming his name.

"FUCK!," he shouted, his release coming seconds after my own, exploding inside me.

I flop down on top of him, my head resting on his hot, sweaty chest, feeling his fingers run through my blue and green locks, a giggle bursting out of me.

"Well, that was...energetic," I smirked, turning my head, kissing his chest softly then climbing off him flopping onto my back, staring up at the ceiling.

"What're you thinking about?," he asked, his breathing just as uneven as my own.

"My friend. Haven't seen her in two years. The last time we saw each other we had this massive fall-out and I said some things I wasn't proud of. Just don't know if we're gonna be the same, y'know."

"I'm sure if she's still your friend then she'll forgive you. Friendship is something that never dies."

I roll over onto my side moving back up to him, kissing him softly then moving my head back onto his chest, listening to the quick, steady beat of his heart.

What the hell am I gonna do?. I'd just had probably the best sex of my life with a man I've only known a few hours and yet he's someone I feel like I'm destined to be with for the rest of my life.

"Margaret Lennox, you are officially screwed," I thought, my eyes closing, falling instantly asleep.

How the hell am I gonna be able to walk away knowing I'd probably never see him again?.


	4. Finding the strength to walk away

_There will be a little more smut in this chapter. And this will be the last chapter before going into the events of the series._

 _Brookeworm3- Thankyou so much!!. I'm looking forward to writing Mags interactions with crazy Debbie!!._

 _Naturally, I don't own any other character besides Mags. And I'd love some more support._

I forget where I am at first, my eyes slowly opening, my vision a little blurry causing me to close them again, my hand moving to my face, my fingers moving to rub them pretty roughly. Even though I'd been sleeping for a good five or six hours, I still feel exhausted, like I could sleep for another week. What the hell happened last night? .

Then it comes rushing back to me, hitting me hard like a hammer to the stomach, my eyes opening quickly, turning to look beside me in the bed, my vision still a little blurry, just about making out the body next to me, his back facing me. What have I done? .I've never given myself to a man so easily before especially one I hardly know. And I've definitely never been intimate with someone who wasn't human, something which is slowly beginning to both scare me and question myself.

I slowly and quietly get out of bed, tiptoeing to the door, trying desperately not to wake him, making my way out of the room, finding the bathroom is located next door, walking inside, shutting the door after me. My eyes automatically land on the mirror above the sink, staring at my reflection, feeling almost as if I'm staring at a stranger.

Even though it's been a few hours, I still feel him inside me, still feel his rough yet gentle hands on me, his mouth claiming and dominating my own. What is happening to me? .I let out a heavy, shaky sigh moving over to the sink, moving closer to the mirror, taking in my dishevelled appearance, my fingers moving to the mark on my neck, remembering him putting it there with his mouth, me giving into him more then just the one time.

I need to get out of here, sooner rather then later, leave this place, try and pretend the last evening never happened, most of all how Alcide had made me feel the first time he'd kissed me. If only I could forget so easily how powerful he'd branded himself on my soul, how the thought of leaving made me feel like breaking down.

But I have no other choice, him being something I can't afford to get attached to right now. Sookie needs me, her being the only thing that should matter right now even though It wasn't her that was in trouble. I abandoned her once and I can't do it again.

I drop my hands from the basin not even realising they were gripping the edge, my grey eyes moving from my reflection, landing on what looks like a shower, turning around to face it then walking over to it, opening the glass door, turning on the dials, letting the water heat up, testing it with my hands.

When it feels right, I step inside, shutting the door after me, moving underneath the spray, letting out a groan, my body automatically relaxing a little. But I still feel tense, my hands moving to my shoulders, rubbing them pretty hard, grunting.

My hands get pushed off me, two different hands replacing them, slowly massaging my skin, making me moan pretty loudly, my eyes fluttering closed, not even having heard him come in. I feel his chest press up against my back, his hands moving from my shoulders round to my chest, his palms cupping my breasts, his thumbs circling and rubbing my nipples, his mouth kissing up along the curve of my neck slowly.

Even though I'm still a little sore from the other night, I still feel ready to have him inside me, pushing my ass back into him, feeling his erection, rubbing myself against him, hearing him growl into my ear, that sound causing a wave of arousal to flood through me.

His hands find my own, grabbing them, moving them up into the wall above my head, pressing them into it, his knee nudging my legs a little further apart, opening me up further to him, his cock rubbing up against my clit, his teeth taking ahold of my earlobe, tugging on it.

"Al...Alcide," I cried out, feeling him thrust into me, my hands moving a little further up the wall, his own hands dropping to my hips, gripping them tightly, starting to move slowly then quickly picking up the pace.

"Meggie...fuck," he growled, one hand moving up to my face, his palm cupping my chin, his other hand moving round to between my legs, his thumb finding my clit, rubbing it, pounding hard and fast inside me.

I get my head turned around to face him, his mouth slamming against my own, muffling my cries, my climax coming upon me in what feels like seconds, dropping one of my hands down to his ass, gripping it hard, digging my nails in. I feel him come inside me not far after my release, his mouth dropping from my own, his forehead resting against mine, grunting loudly, both of us breathing heavily,

I feel him pull out of me, turning around to face him full on, moving into his arms, resting my head on his chest, listening to his strong, steady heartbeat, the hot water now gone lukewarm, not that I was really paying any attention to it. What had just happened between us was now only making it that more difficult to walk away.

"Don't go. At least not yet. I...I can't explain it, but I can't seem to get enough of you," he mumbled, his arms dropping from around me, his hands cupping my cheeks, his brown eyes boring into my grey ones.

"Neither...neither can I. But...but you know I can't stay. My friend...she needs me. But why am I feeling like I've known you my whole life?," I whispered, my hands running down his chest slowly.

He doesn't answer me, lifting me up off the floor, carrying me out of the shower, not caring that we were both still soaking wet, carrying me back into the bedroom, the still running water being the last thing on both our minds.


	5. Tell the world I'm coming home

_This story will now officially be moving into the events of the tv series. There will be a little more NSFW in this chapter. And there may be a little...tension between Meggie and Eric (it won't be a love triangle though!!)._

 _Brookeworm3- Just wait and see is all I'll say!. It will take a little while before Alcide realises just how deep their connection goes. I have a lot of ideas I'm looking forward to throwing in!!._

 _Once again, I only own Meggie._

"Home sweet home," I muttered under my breath, letting out a slow and heavy sigh, my head resting on my free hand, my eyes taking in the sight of the sign welcoming me to Bon Temps, feeling like it's taunting me somehow.

Yet again for what feels like the hundredth time I begin to question whether making that decision to return here was such a good idea even if it was just to help Sookie find out what the hell had happened to Bill. And now my doubts were made even worse after what had happened the previous evening. When I should be thinking about my friend, all I can think about is the man I left behind, someone who was still a complete stranger even if he had helped save my life. I'd spent one night with him and I feel like I spent an eternity with him, still like I'm meant to be with him, almost as if I'd been a jigsaw puzzle with a missing piece. And Alcide was that missing piece, that other half of my heart and soul. My entire life I've never felt that way about any man I've been with and around. Why am I suddenly feeling that way about someone I've only known one night more so someone who wasn't human like I am?.

It had taken every ounce of strength in me to make myself walk away, to stop myself from turning back and throwing myself back into his arms, beg him never to let me go. Think this is the first time in an hour that I haven't been crying. I shouldn't be shedding any tears over him, those tears being pointless. But why is it impossible to stop my heart from hurting so much?. Unless...no, it's not possible. But what if it's the only explanation?.

From a very early age, my mother had told me all about soulmates, the idea that somewhere out there is the one person you were destined to be with. And that when you eventually leave this world, you will be reunited with them in a happier, more peaceful place. I never really believed in her stories much not even when I was a child with pigtails and ribbons in her hair. Only now am I beginning to slowly think that maybe her stories were true.

What good would believing do now?. I'm never gonna see Alcide again and I'm pretty sure he's already forgotten me. How could we possibly be soulmates when he's a werewolf and I'm a human with a still unexplained gift to sense out supernatural beings?. It's just not possible, that thought making me sigh again, my hand dropping from my head moving it to the car stereo, turning up the volume, slowly starting to smile hearing 'Back in black' by AC/DC playing, bobbing my head in time to the guitar riffs.

Even though I've been away for two years, I feel like I never really left, that being accentuated by the fact that the town still looks exactly the same. Not that I was expecting it to have changed much, Bon Temps always having been a small, backwoods town with not much around. Merlotte's is probably the only bar and restaurant there meaning that naturally it was always packed out especially at the weekends.

I'd only been living there probably four months before the murders started. Looking back, I never understood why Jason was even a suspect. The last thing that boy is is a murderer!. After the second murder, I'd been ready to skip town. Anybody could have been the killer and anybody could be next. Less then two weeks after they found Dawn's body, I'd left, my fear being the cause for me leaving coupled with my anger towards Sook for getting involved with a vampire.

Sam had been the one to contact me a month later, him telling me that it was Rene who'd murdered those women as well as Sookie and Jason's gran. And I was shocked, Rene having always seemed so nice and normal. God knows how Arlene had taken, how she managed to get through the following months. I'd felt even guiltier for leaving hearing Sam tell me that Rene had tried to kill Sookie. I wanted to return there and then, believe me, but my stubbornness had stopped me from doing so. I wasn't ready to see her again.

Instead of driving straight to Merlotte's or Sookie's house, I make a turn towards the place I would always end up when I needed to think, driving a little faster. And I arrive there about twenty minutes later, stopping the car and getting out, grabbing my bag, shutting and locking the door after me, starting to walk.

One of the best things about Bon Temps is the surrounding countryside, it always making the place feel serene and tranquil. I would spend most of my time down by the lake especially when it was a hot day like it is today. Water would always help me think, to clear my mind. And I needed to clear my mind right now, get all memory of...him out of me.

I reach the water's edge, quickly stripping down to my panties then turning around, climbing down the little wooden ladder, automatically shivering when my toe hits the water, it being quite cold. I slowly lower my foot into it followed by the other then slowly make my way further down the ladder, wading into the water, hissing a little. I decide to get it over with quick, jumping forward off the ladder, the coolness of the water quickly becoming comfortable.

I flip over onto my back, closing my eyes, swimming backwards, feeling myself relax more and more with every second. As hard as I try, I can't stop my mind from drifting towards Alcide, one of my hands moving under the water, moving to between my legs, my fingers slipping inside my panties, feeling how warm I am, how wet I am and not just from the water.

"Al...Alcide," I groaned, pushing a finger inside me, my thumb finding my clit, circling it, pumping my digit slowly.

I thrust another inside me joining the first, my other hand moving up to cup one of my breasts, squeezing it, my thumb working my nipple, my fingers moving faster inside me. It doesn't take long for me to find my release, crying out, arching my back, breathing heavily, pulling my fingers out of me, my eyes opening.

I slowly make my way back to the ladder, climbing up it, moving to where I'd dumped my bag, opening it, finding a towel pulling it out, drying off my body followed by my hair, squeezing the water out of it. Suddenly, I gasp, dropping to the ground on my knees, falling forward, my hands stopping myself from falling flat out on the floor. I cry out, feeling an intense rush of arousal flood through me, balling my fists up.

I can't explain it. It feels almost as if my arousal is being caused by another person's, my panties soaking, feeling close to exploding. I manage to push myself up off the ground, grabbing my bag, making my way shakily to my car, not caring that I was half naked.

"AH!. SHIT!," I cried out, flopping against the car door, that rush hitting me harder this time, my hand yanking the door open then throwing myself inside, slamming it after me.

I throw my leg up against the steering wheel, moving my seat back so I have more room, shakily yanking my panties down and off me. And I open the glove compartment, rummaging around finding what I thought I would never have to use, pulling it out. Luckily the batteries still work okay, switching the vibrator on, moving it to my pussy, rubbing it along my clit, groaning loudly.

I close my eyes, my teeth taking ahold of my bottom lip, moving it up inside me, moving it up and down, my free hand moving up to grip my hair. In my mind, all I can see is him, his body on top of me, his cock doing the job my vibrator is, fucking me hard and fast, his intense brown eyes boring into me. I bite my lip harder, thrusting my hips, pumping the dildo faster, my thumb rubbing my swollen clit. I yank on my hair, crying out, my release hitting me like a hammer, panting heavily, the vibrator still going off inside me.

I turn it off then pull it out of me, trying to catch my breath back, opening my eyes, sweat running down my body. I move my fingers to my lip, feeling wetness, pulling them away seeing it's blood, having bit my lip harder then I'd thought. I wrap the dildo up in the towel I dried off with shoving it in my bag then pulling out a sundress I'd put in there, pulling it on followed by a fresh pair of underwear.

I feel completely and utterly mortified knowing I'd just masterbated in the front of my car. What's worrying me even more is that it wasn't the only time I'd done it besides what happened in the lake. I don't know how, but I've felt...different ever since that night with Alcide. Even now I've pleasured myself, I still feel horny, still feel that delicious tingling between my legs. I zip my bag shut, sighing heavily and shakily, my hands roughing my blue and green locks up, starting the engine, pulling away fast, Def Leppard having replaced AC/DC.

"Fuck," I cried out, my fingers scratching my scalp pretty hard, driving a little faster, trying to ignore that itch I need to scratch all over again.

What the hell is wrong with me?. I needed to get my mind off sex and onto my friend. Maybe Sam could help me, but doubt even he would know why I'm feeling like this. I flop my head back onto my hand, my fingers tapping away to 'Animal' on the wheel.

My foot suddenly slams down hard on the break, my eyes widening fast, seeing something off the side of the road, stopping the car. I kill the engine, jumping out, running off the road, having automatically recognised the vehicle as Bill's car. I drop to my knees, the car having somehow ended up on the roof, looking for any sign of a body or a big pile of blood that used to be a vampire body. There's blood on the seats and the steering wheel, but not enough to warrant a dead body of a vamp. My eyes land on a body that's definitely not vampire making me frown, finding it a couple of feet away from the car, getting up off my knees, walking over to it.

Whoever it is, they're clearly dead, probably have been for a good few hours, maybe more. He looks like a stranger, but I automatically pick up his scent, him being a werewolf. Suddenly, I see something on his neck, like a brand, some sort of symbol. It almost reminds me of the swastika, something the Nazis used during World War II. I pull my phone out of my pocket having shoved it in there before I started driving again, taking a picture of the brand, staring at it.

"Operation Werewolf. What the hell?," I whispered, having looked up the symbol, frowning.

Looks like I need to get Sookie out here now. What would weres want with a vampire?.


	6. Fangtasia

**Really sorry about such a late update. I now have quite a few stories going so am trying to divide time between all of them!!.**

 **Brookeworm3- It will take her a while to figure out that Alcide is her soulmate. I have a really cool idea I am keen to throw in.**

 **As always, I don't own True blood or any of the characters besides my own, Megs.**

"Are you fucking kidding me?. You're telling me that Andy just...shot him?."

"Yeah, pretty much. I...kind of blame myself."

"Woah, hold on a minute, Sook. Why on earth would you blame yourself for something Andy did?," I frowned, looking over at her, pulling up and stopping at a red light, us now about five minutes away from Shreveport and the one place I really didn't want to end up at tonight.

"Eggs, he...he came to me asking me to help him retrieve his memories took from him by Maryann. I didn't want to help him, but...he was desperate. I knew it was a mistake the second after I'd done it. And Tara probably hates me right now not that I blame her," she sighed, looking away from me.

"Oh, please, Tara could never hate you no matter what you do. You two have basically been besties since you were knee-high. Look...I'm not gonna lie to you and tell you what you did wasn't a mistake, but it wasn't your fault Eggs died. If it was anybody's fault, it was Maryann's. It was her fault every bad thing happened in Bon Temps from the moment she set foot in it. Sam almost died cause of her. I...I should have been here, Sook."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I should never have fucking left. I should have been here to protect you. And I should never have said those things to you cause I didn't mean them. You know how I feel about vampires, but if it wasn't for one then Sam would be dead. I...I still ain't no lover of them, but I have one to thank for my friend being alive. I guess I kind of...owe him one. And I can do that by helping you find him."

"I don't blame you for acting the way you did. And I'm more then a little glad that you weren't in town this past year. Maryann could have gotten to you too. Let's just let bygones be bygones, right?," she smiled looking back at me, her hand finding mine on the gearstick.

I nod, turning my hand over, squeezing hers gently then starting to drive again trying to ignore this nauseous feeling setting up place in my stomach. The nearer I get to that bloody place, the more I regret coming back as much as I want to help my blonde-haired friend.

Fangtasia was the one place I'd sworn when I'd made my new home in New Orleans that I would never set foot in ever again. I'd been kind of dragged there kicking and screaming not once, but twice; the first time to help Sookie find out information about Maudette and Dawn who'd both been murdered due to their associations with vampires, the second time to help Eric Northman find out who'd been stealing money from him and his business. Pretty hard to want to return to a place where you'd watched a vampire basically explode after ending up staked saving my friend.

Deep down, I know both of those visits were to try and protect Sookie even though Bill was with her. There was no way in hell I was gonna leave her alone in the company of a bloodsucker even if he was seemingly decent. It was just almost impossible to look at one without seeing the bodies of my family all around me. And believe me, I'm no fan of Eric Northman, the blonde vampire having always made me feel on edge.

I'm pretty sure he's no fan of me either not that I've ever thought he liked anybody. Most of all, I never liked the way he would look at me like I'm a really annoying insect that he has to kill. And I like even less the way he'd look at Sook. It was blaringly obvious that he wanted her for himself.

I inwardly sigh, pressing my foot a little harder on the accelerator, driving a little faster unable to prevent my thoughts from straying towards Alcide it being impossible to ignore the dull ache in my heart. I know it's not possible, but the way I'm feeling about him is the way Bill and I'm more then a little sure Eric feels about Sookie. Knowing I'll never see him again is just starting to hurt all over again. And I never thought any pain would be greater then losing my family.

"Umm, Sook, I'm...I'm not gonna come in with you. Eric bloody Northman is the last person I need to see right now," I said, pulling the car into one of the empty spaces, the parking lot being deserted, my eyes landing on the sign on the outside of the building, the club looking to be closed.

"Oh, okay. Not that I really blame you. You will wait for me, though, right?," she asked, looking over at me, her hand pulling the door handle down, opening the door.

"Course. You think I'd go off and leave you in that dive?."

She nods, smiling a little then getting out of the car, shutting the door after her, walking over to the entrance, knocking on the door which opens a minute or so later, her disappearing inside.

"This is such a bad idea," I muttered under my breath, resting my head in my hand, my fingers scratching my scalp a little, my eyes glued on the club's entrance.

Before too long, I start to get bored, pulling my phone out of my pocket, finding I have a couple of unread text messages, ignoring them, not really feeling in the mood to read them, slipping my phone back where it belongs, leaning my head back on my headrest, slowly closing my eyes.

I jump, hearing the car door open then slam pretty hard not even realising I'd fallen asleep, my fingers rubbing my eyes pretty hard then looking over at Sookie. And I instantly know Eric was of no help seeing how upset she looks.

"You were right. Coming here was a mistake," she said angrily, her eyes a little red-rimmed clearly having been crying.

"Why, what did he say?," I frowned.

"Nothing. He told me he had no idea what that symbol meant. All he told me was that werewolves were dangerous which I already knew."

"Fucking vampires. I'm sorry, Sook. But he's clearly lying in order to protect you. I refuse to believe he knows nothing."

"Let's just go."

I just nod, starting the engine, pulling out of the parking lot, starting the long journey back to Bon Temps, silently wishing I'd gone in there with her instead of letting my fear overpower me. But doubt that would have gotten us anywhere further. We were officially at a dead end and I don't know what to do next.

"Hey, do you need a place to stay?. Cause your old room is still there if you want it," she said, breaking the silence between us.

"That would be great, thanks, but...I think I'm gonna go see Sam first. Believe me, I don't think I'll be able to sleep without knowing he's okay," I answered, glancing over at her, driving a little faster.

Deep down, I know it's more then just checking my best friend is okay. I need to talk to him about Alcide. I need to know why I'm feeling these...emotions so highly, why I've been feeling them ever since the first time I touched him. And why do I feel like he's still with me even now?.


End file.
